New Genesis
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: Mobius is about to get a rude awakening when an ancient evil rises to create a new empire in a new world. But when this new evil is rivaled by its own power, it threatens to destroy the world and all life on it. Sonic and his friends (his very inhumane amount of friends) must team up with new allies and old enemies to stop this evil, or risk losing everything to mindless chaos.


**Author's note:** So yeah… Sonic… Yup. I really hope this story works out, this is just a fun story I came up with that is inspired by a certain show I enjoyed as a kid. Knowing the reputation of the sonic fan base, I decided to take a plunge into the fiery pits of hell cause why not? I'll just leave this off for now and see where this goes. For now, I hope you enjoy the intro.

Prologue: A New Threat

 **O-O-O**

The sun set once more in the Boulder Valley, another quiet night on the planet of Mobius. This landscape is home to rocks and dust, wild birds flying over as migrators to lusher lands beyond. Grand canyons of fissures and cracks on the dry surface provided the valley with an uncanny beauty despite its desolation: few dare to stay out long in the wasteland however, aside from a figure standing atop a rocky cliff.

He looked like your average Mobian, creatures of various animal species that are sentient beings who share their home world with humans. This Mobian in particular looked like a mixed breed of some sort of mutt, brushing off the dust from his brown furred arms with annoyance. Checking if his gloves had any remnants of dirt, then the spiked collars on his neck, wrists and ankles, just touching his trademark gloves many Mobians wore and his black boot like shoes.

"Never liked this place outside." The Mobian muttered to himself. "When do I get to have some real fun already?"

Talking to himself may have seemed like a lonely act, one that may have implied insanity to many. But in a wasteland with no life, you would be considered lucky to even have a voice to understand. It never bothered the canine, he didn't have time to question his sanity or purpose in life. Not that he cared anyways: but his feigned patience may soon pay off today.

"Boss better be ready. It's been a long time coming." The Mobian said to himself, sliding down the cliff with no worry.

Loose rocks flew apart as the Mobian slid down the cliff, the only sounds in the valley heard as they echoed across the silence of the desolation. When the ride came to an end, the Mobian landed on a smooth surface of rock, turning behind to face a cave hidden below the cliff of the rocky mountain. Walking casually to the cave's mouth, the Mobian stopped just short of the entrance and knocked on what appeared to be the shadow of the darkness.

"It's me, boss! Some meatheads almost found me out, but I'm all good!"

The shadow started to dissipate into nothing, revealing the metallic surface of what looked like a steel door, colored in all black with a red metallic lining from the sides. A green eye on top of the door looked down on the Mobian, with the door opening once he was recognized. It didn't take long for the Mobian mutt to enter before the doors closed shut behind him, hiding behind its cloaking disguise of an ordinary cave.

Inside the so called cave was far from natural. Cold steel surrounded the mutt, the metal corridor providing a less than warm welcome to anyone inside. It never bothered the Mobian from the start, the feeling of claustrophobia didn't faze him as he walked down the same hallway who knows how many times.

At the end of the short corridor was yet another steel door, this time it opened before the eye camera above it could recognize him. Whoever the viewer was must have already figured out it was the same Mobian, something that caught the mutt off guard with a smirk.

"Already open? I got a good feeling about this."

When the second set of doors opened, the mutt was greeted by the sight of his old home.

Many would not call a laboratory home, but for most of his life, it was what the Mobian knew. The steel surroundings with various mechanical beings were almost comforting to the mutt, seeing the security drones his 'boss' had made flying above the room. They seemed worn and somewhat rusted, not being charged for years had done much to the eye shaped drones. Other more complicated machines of various humanoid forms walked off kilter, the faint sound of squeaking limbs could be heard.

The laboratory itself wasn't in much better condition. It seemed like years since it had a proper cleaning, with rust forming in the corners of the walls and some analytical computers meant for more than one person slightly sparking from their cords extending below, connecting to the center of the room.

Said center of the lab was where the real magic happened, a set of large cylinders faced the doorway to introduce itself: almost prideful in the way they were placed. The front of these cylinders were covered in a thin green glass, tinted enough to see nothing but the holographic reflections of yellow screens processing all kinds of bytes of data. Large tube wires stuck out of the five cylinders, running underground of the metal floor like the rest of the more complicated machinery.

A large computer could be seen next to the cylinders, with someone typing away on the oversized screen and the multiple smaller screens around it. Whoever was seated at the computer seemed busy and hard at their work, not minding his otherwise unsanitary conditions and tried seating their self comfortably: just moving its long and thin body to adjust.

The Mobian mutt didn't know all that much about interior decorating, but aside from the cylindrical capsules, the lab needed a good upgrade in sanitation and repairs.

"You can speak to me now." The being said coolly. "I can work and converse at the same time."

"No offense boss. But you could use some help cleaning this place up." The mutt advised, taking a look around the lab once more.

"Yes… The sanitation drones must be malfunctioning again. But no matter." The being coiled in his chair. "I am on the verge of updating the latest patch."

"That's great." The mutt said with no interest.

The being in his chair began to stir in his rest, his body unraveling from his seat as it began to slither on the ground and turned to face the mutt.

It was no ordinary Mobian to say the least, a monstrous sized snake that reached the length of a bus, with green scales and brown spots around its smooth body. What made the serpent even more bizarre was its body rather than size, wearing some kind of robotic chest armor that acted as a torso, once a colorful red but notably rusted into a brown color, complete with three fingered robotic arms that gave the snake the ability to grasp objects. Even the tip of its tail was a mechanical hand, once a rattler until replaced with a mechanical part.

"Great is not a word to describe my progress." The serpent said with a hiss at the end. "I accomplish what few scientists in my age have taken their lives to discover."

The snake slithered across the metallic floor, inspecting the cylinders next to it as he slithered by them.

"If only my ancestors were around to see what I have built… to see what I will unleash on this world."

A loud, hacking cough echoed in the room. Saliva hitting the glass of the sphere that surrounded the snake's head as the automatic sanitary systems the serpent had installed in his body began to clean the glass.

"Has it been that long?" The mutt asked somewhat interested, although he really just wanted rest with dashed hopes of progress in his mind.

"A thousand years to be exact. I should have been dead by now, but not while my goal is so close." The serpent said as he began to monologue madly. "My empire is no more. My legacy forgotten... But my machines will rise again. No matter how rusted we become, metal will cover earth and organics will rot away! I will make this world remember the name of Lyric!"

The mutt rolled his eyes, staying silent lest he receive another lecture. He had heard the speech a thousand times already, and yet every time the serpent Lyric had said he would rise again, he would slither back to his chair and type away whatever madness his broken sanity allowed on screen.

But that was all going to change today when all the mutt heard was a simple click.

"It is time, Spike." Lyric addressed his subordinate, back to his computer to finish uploading his patch. "My army is finished. My life's work assured."

The mutt grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth in a sign of joy.

"So can I finally have my fun?" The mutt said eagerly, almost in a much darker manner. "There was this pair of meatheads that really bugged me yesterday. Can I pay them a visit?"

"Patience, my old friend." Lyric calmed the Mobian. "Patience is needed for one more day. I need to make the adjustments for my suit: it has been a long time since I have seen my planet."

"There's a bunch of rock out there. Now that city close by: that place will be a TON of fun." Spike emphasized, chuckling to himself. "Come on boss! It'll be a real blast!"

"Perhaps it shall. A human city is something I have not seen since my time." Lyric mused, wondering what a human city after one thousand years could look like. "Shame it won't be around long enough for my new reign. Never liked humans anyways

"Don't even get me started on this blue guy I've been hearing about. I told you about him before, remember?" Spike mentioned.

"Yes… that one. He concerns me greatly." Lyric said to himself out loud before focusing on Spike. "After compiling the data you sent me about this Sonic, I have concluded that he will be the main threat to my plans. I can't let some rodent be the end of me before I establish my new order."

"Permission to kill then?" Spike grinned widely once more.

"Do you have what I wanted?"

Spike holds out what looked like a flash drive in his hand, giving it to Lyric who quickly inserted the device in his computer and analyzed the bits of data within.

"Interesting location for a home." Lyric seemed amused by what he saw on screen, a simple Mobian house with an open garage that had what looked like a small plane inside. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Already on it boss." Spike said confidently. "Blunt and bold is a good way to get him. I don't even need help."

"Hm…" Lyric pondered for a moment before waving his mechanical hand, still looking at his computer monitor. "Granted. Bring me his hide as proof of your kill."

"Hahahahaha! Finally!" Spike shouted out loud, madly laughing to himself. "You have no idea how long I wanted this!"

"I do, old friend. Now go." Lyric pressed a button on his keyboard to open the door behind him. "Fetch."

Spike laughed madly as he ran outside, as if a treat had been thrown outside to entice him. Lyric had no joy to be found in Spike's ever growing insanity, a debate that had stirred if he was crazier than him. But when Lyric came to the conclusion that he was the one who planned his return, it convinced him that he had something left in his mind: no disease or rebels would stop him this time.

"Now then… Where was I?"

 **O-O-O**

P.S.: So just to clear things up, I am aware that Lyric is a Sonic Boom character. Horrible game that I wouldn't have any children go around, so I decided to bring Lyric into this with my own spin on him. He'll stay somewhat the same, but I will have him be a more serious villain here. As for Spike, I know how people feel about the dreaded Sonic OC's (Do Not Steal. Lol XD.) But really, I'll try to make the OC's in here as few and actually be some kind of character as possible.

I have a few ideas that will bring back certain characters in here as their own things.

As for what sonic world this will be like, I plan to make it my own, mixing stuff from the video games with the Archie comics. It'll be clearer as the story progresses, but it'll be closer to the games.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega stuff here except Spike.


End file.
